Angels are not always from Heaven
by pinkfluffyunicorn69
Summary: A story about my OC, Cat, living in Beacon Hills and being friends with Scott and Stiles after Jackson left. A guy helped her by a little accident in a grocery store. He introduced himself as "Peter". This fic isn't continuing like the story does. There is no Alpha pack, but other creatures and hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**I started to write a new fanfiction. It is about a girl called Catherina Holmes. **

**It is right after when Jackson left Beacon Hills and Peter came back.**

**That is it. Hope you like it.**

**please review :3**

* * *

It was a normal day in Beacon Hills. I was new at the BHHS. My family always wanted to live in this town, again. They told me that they have friends here and that we used to live here once. I asked them who they know in a town which I didn't know that exist. "McCall" was the answer. They told me I used to play with him and his best friend Stiles when I was little. Surprise, surprise I am in his class now.

"Welcome our new student, Catherina Holmes"The teacher said. Some of the students looked up and turned around to me where I was sitting. Also Scott and Stiles, I think it was them. "You can call me Cat" I said. Some of them nodded. Now everybody was staring at me. "Tell us something about you, Cat" The teacher told me.

"Ehm, yeah. So I am Cat and I am 17 years old. I lived in the UK but my family wanted to move here again, God knows why. Yeah I lived here once but we moved to the UK cause my dad and my mom got a better job there. Yes that is it." I said and looked at the teacher who nodded and I looked down.

I didn't pay my full attention to what the teacher told us. He was talking about the Second World War and the guy who started it all, Hitler. I was staring out of the window and looked at the birds. "I wish I could fly" I whispered to myself so that nobody could hear me. As the bell rung I took my things and looked at my schedule. Chemistry. I hope I don't have to introduce myself again.

The teacher asked for my name and as I told her it she told me to sit down. Thank you. I hate to introduce myself. I don't want people to know me. I only wanted to pass school and get a job or go to the college. I don't know yet.

The first lessons passed by quickly and now I was sitting in the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry so I didn't buy anything. I was studying my schedule when someone sat down next to me. "Hey Cat" I looked up. "You are Scott, right?" I asked the boy and he nodded. I smiled a little. "You remember Stiles?" He asked me and my smile grew wider and I nodded. So he recognized me. Ok now I had a friend. My parents will be really proud, thought I didn't had much friends when I lived in the UK, only a few.

Whatever.

Stiles and Scott told me everything what I had to know about the classes we had together. Some minutes passed and two girls sat down next to us. "Hi I am Allison and this is Lydia" I nodded as the girl with the dark long hair introduced themselves to me. We were talking about some random stuff.

The bell rung and we all went to our classes. My last hours in school I spent with looking out of the window while some students were watching me.

I left the school when the last lesson was over. Finally. I went over to my car, which was a Chevrolet Corvette. I got it from my aunt I barely knew. So now I was standing by my fucking expensive car. I hate this whole newbie thing. Especially with this car. I didn't want to make others think I was a show-off. I hate my family. Some of the students,... wait what am I talking, most of the students were watching me and some of them were pointing at me.

I got in my car as quick as I could and started the engine. It made an adorable sound and I smiled a bit. Yes I am one of those girls who love their car. I left the parking lot as quick as I could and drove to a grocery store.

My mother asked me to buy some eggs, milk and sugar. She wanted to make a cake and invite the McCall's and Stilinski over. I went inside the store and walked over to the fridges.

I took the milk and the eggs. I wanted to get some sugar, so I turned around and tripped over my own feet. A lrich and clumsy show-off. But I didn't land on the floor. Someone catched me. He pulled me up so I could stand on my feet. I took some steps back and looked at the guy who saved me, the milk and the eggs. "Are you alright?" He asked me and I nodded slowly. "Thank you" I said.

"The sugar is there by the way" He pointed at some shelves by the entrance. "How do you know what I need?" I asked him and tilted my head a little. Creepy guy. He gave me the list I dropped. I took it and nodded. "I am Cat. Just if we meet again" I said. "Peter" He muttered and turned around to leave. So the guy has a name.

I made my way to the sugar, took it and went over to the cash register to pay for everything. I left the shop and went over to my car.

As I reached the house, where I was now living in,I got inside and put all the things on the counter in the huge kitchen and went upstairs to my room. My parents will be home in an hour so I had a little time to find out who 'Creepy good looking Peter' was. Yes I know I am not so good in creating nicknames.

I opened my laptop and just tipped 'Peter Beacon Hills' in Google. There was only one guy who is or was living in Beacon Hills. Peter Hale. "His family died in a fire. He was the only one who survived. He has a nephew called Derek Hale who wasn't there also Cora Hale so they also "Survived" the fire." I wrote down. That was everything I found there. I also read something about a woman called 'Kate Argent'.

I didn't want to know more so I closed my laptop. I took a deep breath and took out my supplies. I opened the history book and started to read.

* * *

**That is it, I hope I don't take long to update the second chapter.**

**-Agnes-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

I didn't hear my parents as they came home. I was still reading the history school book. My father came in my room and put a hand on my shoulder. A yelp escaped my lips and I shrugged and turned around. "Dad, what the hell?" He smiled. "How was school?" He asked while he sat down on my bed. I turned around. "Awesome" I said sarcastically. "I met Scott and Stiles and I have some friends now, like four" My dad smiled. "I am proud of you" I smiled a little.

"You should go to the book store tomorrow" He said while looking at the history book in my lap. "I was just learning" I tried to defend myself. "No you weren't. I know you to well. You are a history genius." My dad said and gave me fifty dollars as he walked out. I looked at the money in my hand. "Thanks!" I said but he was already gone.

* * *

We were all sitting on the two sofas in our living room. Stiles by my left and Scoot by my right side. Our parents were sitting on the other couch which was bigger.

"It is a long time since we were in this house" Scott said. I looked at him. "Did we live here?" I asked and he nodded. "You barely remember anything do you?" I nodded. "I only remember the times when we played at yours" I said while looking at Stiles. "Why did you move back?" Scott asked. I shrugged. "Good question" I muttered.

"I got a job here so we moved here and our old house is still standing so we moved back in here" My mom said with a little smirk. I nodded. "Now we all know" Stiles said.

They left in the evening. I told my parents about the school. I went back to my room and took a piece of cake with me. I lied down on my bed. I was proud of myself that I survived this day. Some minutes passed and I felt asleep.

* * *

"Help!" I cried out. I was in a dark room and there was blood on my clothes and on my hands and face. My back hurts. I touched it but there was something on it. Like wings. "Whaaat!" I yelled. Suddenly there was light and someone grabbed me by my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I was suddenly in the woods of Beacon Hills. Peter was standing in front of me. "No" I gasped and stood up. I still had these wings on my back. "What am I?" I cried. "An angel…" He whispered.

Suddenly I woke up. I was lying in someone's arms and was pressed against the guys chest. "Everything is ok Catherina, everything is ok" I looked up. "Dad? Why are you here? What happened?" I asked as I recognized my father. Who else could it be? "You were screaming and crying in pain. I tried to wake you up" He muttered still hugging me.

"Dad it was only a nightmare" I said and he let me go and looked at me. "Tell me when something bad is going on, you hear me" I nodded and he stood up and left.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was around midnight.

* * *

As I woke up it was seven. "When did I felt asleep?" I asked myself and stood up. I was standing in front of my closet. I took a pair of black jeans and a black 'AC/DC' shirt. I walked downstairs where my father was waiting with the breakfast. "Mom already left. Here." He gave me the sandwich he made for me. "Thanks" I smiled at him.

Was he still worried? "I will be leaving now, see you after school" I said while I put my tanker boots on. "Cat?" I looked up. "Don't forget to go to the book store after school" He said with a smirk on his face and I nodded again.

I walked out and to the garage. I drove to the school and walked inside. I forgot that I was new and that some students are going to stare at me the whole day. I sighed and open my locker. I took out my books I need for the next lessons, closed it again and went to the classroom.

The school passed by quickly. I was talking with Scott and Stiles and their friends again. I asked them about Derek Hale and Peter, but they only told me that they are dangerous and I shouldn't try to contact them.

I was now in the only one book store which beacon hills had. I had already some books and was standing now by the shelves with manga's. God, I love Japanese stuff. I took three 'Zelda' books and went to the register. The woman smiled at me. "There aren't much people who come here" She said. We talked a little. There weren't much people there, as she already said. Only me and two elder man and a mother with their kids.

"Maybe I will come over tomorrow again, Mrs. Mills" I said to the woman. Now I know her name and the story of this bookstore. I really like to listen to other people stories. I took my books and left the store. I took a look at my watch as I packed the books in the car. "Only three" I muttered. I should stop talking to , it is just creepy.

* * *

I drove to a parking lot near the woods. I entered it and looked up high in the sky which was blue with some white sheep's on them, I mean clouds.

I was walking around when I reached an old house. I walked over to it and brushed my hand over the door. I put my hand back and was just standing there. "Are you the Hale house?" I whispered.

And I should stop talking to weird buildings.

I turned away from the door. There was someone standing. I know this person. Oh it is a guy. I took some steps back from the house and in his direction. "Hi" I said 100% sure he didn't hear me. "Hello" I shrugged as he spoke. "Is this the Hale house?" I asked him. He nodded. "Who are you?" I asked after a while. "Derek Hale" My eyes widen. "I should go" I said quickly and started to walk away from this house and from him.

* * *

**That is it for now. Tell me if you like it.**

**Love,**

**-Agnes-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo this is the next chapter. It is a bit shorter than the others.**

Read, follow, review, favourite and enjoy my fic'! :3

* * *

I run as fast as I could. I stopped after I run like 13 minutes. I tried to catch my breath and leaned against a tree. 'Why did I run away?' This was the only question I had but I couldn't answer it. I think I have a panic attack. Yes that is probably it.

I was sitting on the ground while leaning against the tree. I put my head in my knees. Nothing helped. I tried to take a deep breath. Forget it. I closed my eyes. "Keep calm, keep…" I whispered to myself.

Some minutes passed and with them my attack. I stood up again, looking around. I didn't saw the house or my car. It was getting darker and cooler. I walked around the woods.  
It felt like I was walking in a circle.

After sometime I reached the old house again. It was creepy. I walked over and stepped inside.  
I was standing by some old stairs. I could barely see something. I sat down on the stairs and sighed.

"Why did you come back?" A voice asked me. "I couldn't find the way back to my car" I said. Derek walked down the stairs. Now he was standing next to me. "Come on, I will lead you out" I nodded and got up, following him outside. He led me to my car and stood next to. "Thank you" I said and opened the door. He grabbed me by my arm. "You should never walk alone in the woods" Derek said, let me go and left. I sighed and got in my car.

* * *

"Hi kitty how was school?" My mum asked me. "Boring like always" I said to her wondering why she wasn't upset or worried that I came back so late. Then I remembered the books and walked back to my car to get them. I went upstairs to my room. My cat was following me. I closed the door behind her and laid down the books on my desk. I did my homework quickly and started to read after I put my glasses on. My cat was lying on my stomach while I was lying on my bed.

I felt asleep by the seventh chapter. My mum had walked in my room to ask me if I wanted something to eat, but I was already sleeping. She took the book and laid it to the others on the table. My mum switched off the light as she left.

* * *

I got up early the next day. I put on the same jeans as yesterday but took a 'Beatles' shirt. The one with the Abbey Road on it. I walked downstairs with my school bag and laid them down next my chair. "You have your glasses on, honey" My mum said to me and I put them off. "Sorry forget to take them off" I muttered quick and made myself some breakfast. I ate it quickly and took some money for the lunch break. "Bye" I said to my parents and left. I started the engine of my car and drove to the school.

I plugged my MP3player in; I switched to my favorite song, 'Run-Disturbed'. I was driving a little too fast, but I didn't care. There was nobody … "Holy Shit!" I screamed as a girl ran in front of my car. I tried to stop it, but I was too fast. Finally. It stopped. I opened the door and crawled out. I ran over to the person who was lying on the ground. "God, are you ok?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. I took out my phone. Someone grabbed it and throw it away from me. "What are you doing?" I screamed. This woman was dying and someone just grabbed my phone and…

"Derek?" I said as I looked up to the person. Wait this wasn't Derek Hale. I mean he looked like the guy I met in the woods, but this here, he had claws and sharp teeth. I swallowed hard and stood up, taking some steps back. "What? Who are you? No, what are you?"  
I asked, my eyes widen. "She is dead" Derek said and Peter walked on the road and stood behind Derek. He was bleeding. "Peter, are you alright?" I asked, still shocked. He looked up at me and sighed. "Couldn't you shift back, before you ran out and scared her?" Peter yelled at Derek, who shifted back. "What are you?" I asked again as he shifted back to normal. "A werewolf" Derek answered short and grabbed the girl. "Who is she?" I asked. "She is a hunter. She tried to kill us" Peter said and walked over to me. "Great. Werewolves exist" I muttered. Derek walked away and Peter grabbed me by my shoulder. "Hey, calm down. Or just try to calm down or else you will get a panic attack" Peter muttered.

"Werewolves" I laughed hysterical. He walked closer. "Take a deep breath" He said and hugged me tight. I closed my eyes and smelled his scent. He was hot. I closed my eyes and melt in his touch. We were standing there for some minutes, till Derek came back and my heart beat slowed down. "We should go back" Derek muttered and Peter nodded and let go of me. He nuzzled my hair. "Maybe we will meet again" He said and went back into the woods. Derek was following him. I smiled a little.

* * *

**That is it for now. Tell me if you like it. Review, please. :3**

**Love,**

**-Agnes-**


	4. Chapter 4

I knew that I wouldn't concentrate in school today so I drove back home. As I reached the house my feeling came back. I killed a woman. I walked inside the house, phoned the school that I am sick and went upstairs. My parents weren't home they left after me. I didn't close the door to my room. I sat down in front of my laptop and done some research. I wanted to know everything about werewolves I could get.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled as my printer was about to die. "Sure I'll keep it on the laptop, bitch" I muttered and saved and copied everything extra on a USB.

I closed my laptop after some hours of research and jumped on my bed. I was still a little shocked.  
I looked at the ceiling. I switched on my CD player and listen to some rock songs.  
I heard my dad coming home for the lunch break. I walked downstairs.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I should, but I was not in the mood for it" I said and sat down on a bar chair. He nodded. I always was one of the best students and my parents never complained when I stayed at home.  
He told me something about his new job. He once worked for the FBI, when I was little. But my mom had a huge dispute with him about it and so we moved to London, because he got a job there in the Scotland Yard. He often worked with a guy called Sherlock Holmes and his assistant Dr. John Watson. We are related to the Holmes family in England. Sherlock's mother is kind my grandma.

But they didn't hold the contact after we came back here. Now he was working in the Beacon Hills police station with Stiles dad. He could choose between Beacon Hills and Sleepy Hollow. In both towns is something going on, he didn't get much information's but he chose BH. My father's name is Jack Holmes, by the way. So after he ate something he left me alone again.

I walked upstairs. My cat following me as always, but didn't walked inside. She hissed at the door. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Why am I even asking you won't answer me anyways" I muttered and walked inside.

"You are talking to cats? Should note that" I looked up as I heard this familiar voice. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" I asked Peter.  
"Just wanted to get sure that you calmed down" Peter said. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Thought you wouldn't go to school after so much information" Peter said simply. "So much information? I killed a hunter who tried to kill a guy I met in a grocery store who is actually a werewolf!" I yelled. "Actually I am a shape shifter" Peter said ignoring that I was angry. "Yeah I know" I said rough. "So you did your research? Good girl" Peter said with a creepy smile. "I thought you were normal, why are you acting like an asshole" I yelled. The creepy guy standing in my room being a werewolf. "What do you want from me?" I asked after I calmed down a bit. Peter walked over to me. "Just wanted to make sure you are okay" He said and poked me on my nose. I was confused. He already said it, but why did he acted as an asshole first and now, he is normal again. Creepy. Is he on his period or what?  
He turned around and climbed out of the window and left me back alone. I shook my head and sighed. I walked over to the window and closed it. I sat down on my bed and shook my head while scratching the chin of my cat, which finally walked inside and sat on my lap.

* * *

He climbed out of the window and stretched himself as he landed on the ground. Peter run to the old Hale house. "Is she alright?" Derek asked Peter as he heard him. "Yes" Peter said. "What do you think if we change her? She looks like she will take the bite easily" Peter suggested. "Yeah, that's right. I also thought about it" Derek nodded. "You need a pack, Derek. I don't think that the three teenagers are enough against the crowds of hunters that might came here to kill all of us. And I don't think we are going to leave beacon hills" Peter said and Derek nodded. "We need more than only her, we need more people" Derek said. "For the beginning is it okay. I mean you still have to train those brats" Peter said. "I should be going, training at the old subway station" Derek said and left Peter alone.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**-Agnes-**


	5. Chapter 5

It was already the next morning and I was sitting in my math class. I was just sitting there waiting for the bell to ring. Finally. I looked at my time schedule. "German" I sighed. Scott's girlfriend came over to me. "So we have German together?" She smiled and I nodded. We walked over to the class. Lydia was also there. I felt like they were protecting me from something or someone. Like everybody had a shift to keep an eye on me.

I sat down next to her. I was a little more active this lesson. After it we walked over to the cafeteria and sat down next to Scott, Stiles and Danny. They had introduced themselves to me at the first lunch break. Two days ago. "Hey, Cat do you want to come over to Allison today, we will learn together. So you want join us?" Lydia asked. (Lydia and Danny know already about werewolves and the kanima)  
I nodded. "Sure"

We went over to the classroom, our last lesson for today, the teacher wasn't there so we had to wait for him and took our seats, but before Lydia could sit down behind me and Allison in front some other students sat down there. A guy with short curly blond hair and a girl with long blond hair. Allison flinched as she saw them and took the nearest seat, same did Lydia. I got a bit nervous, I was actually scared. When Al and Lydia had such a reaction when they see them, they couldn't be their friends. I took out my things. "So you are Cat?" They guy behind me asked. I turned around and nodded.

"And who are you?" I asked him with a shaky voice. "I am Isaac Lahey" He said with a smirk. I nodded and turned back. Isaac Lahey, I heard his dad was murdered. "Well I am Erica" The girl with the blond hair introduced herself. She was really beautiful. I nodded again and she turned back with a smile.

Finally the teacher arrived, he hold his boring lesson and then the bell rung. I immediately packed my things and stood up. Lahey and Reyes stood in front of me. "Ehhm can I help you?" I asked and looked down. "We want to show you something, are you interested?" Erica asked a little annoyed. 'If I am right they are also werewolves or drug dealer'. I looked up. "I-I am sorry, but I have to study" I said and suddenly Allison and Lydia were by my side. "Sorry but she is with us" Lydia said and we walked away. 'Is she also a werewolf?' I followed them to the parking lot of the school and got in my car.

* * *

We drove to Allison's house and she opened the door.  
Her father was in the kitchen and making some tea. I also heard that her mum was killed by a wild animal. "Hello Mr. Argent" Lydia greeted him and he nodded. "Here to study?" He asked with a tired voice and Allison nodded. We went upstairs and to Allison's room. We studied for 2 hours and then they started to talk about boys. Totally not my favorite subject. "Hey Cat, how many boyfriends did you had?" Lydia asked me. "I never had a boyfriend" I said and rubbed the back of my head and smiled a little. "Really? So you are like me, Scott is my first boyfriend" Allison said with a smile. I

nodded. "Are Lahey and Reyes werewolves?" I asked and they looked a little shocked. "How do you know about werewolves?" Lydia asked and hissed. Allison looked at her and shook her head. I think they were supposed to deny the question. "I hit a guy with my car, but his injuries healed instantly. He said he was a werewolf. He shifted in his form and run away" I said. I didn't want to say the part where I killed the girl. They nodded. "Well so you met a Hale?" Allison asked. "Don't know, he didn't tell me his name" I lied again and they nodded again.  
"Who else is a werewolf, please tell me" I said. "Well, as you said Isaac and Erica are werewolves and also Scott. And there are those two guys living here, Hale. You should keep away from them" Lydia warned. I nodded. "And nobody else? So you are both hunters?" I asked and Lydia laughed. "No only Allison's family, I am not a hunter" Lydia said.

I nodded and we talked about some other things. I t got late so I drove back home.  
"Hi dad, where is mom?" I asked as I got home and found my dad in the kitchen. He had his uniform on. "Still at work, I am sorry Cat I have a shift now, watch the house" My dad said and left. I sighed and went to my room.

I already did my homework by Allison so I lied down on my bed and switched on the CD-player. 'Lithium-Nirvana' was quietly filling my room. I closed my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up, screaming. I my shoulder was bleeding. There was a guy standing by my window. 'Peter?' I rolled of my bed and fell on the ground, hissed in pain. "You son of a bitch, what have you done?" I hissed. "I gave you a gift" The guy responded. Definitely not Peter. His voice was different. "Who are you? And why should this be a gift? It hurts like hell" I said and stood up shakily leaning against the wall. "You already know, so why are you asking?"

I remember. It is Derek. "But why me?" I coughed some black goo. Derek tilted his head. "You are strong" He said simply and I laughed. "You should be kidding me" I muttered. Everything went black. "No…not now" I muttered and fainted.

* * *

**Well that is it. Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you enjoy it**

**-Agnes-**


	6. Chapter 6

DEREK POV

Cat muttered something and falls on the ground. Derek raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. He lifts her up and laid her down on the bed. Derek wished away the black substance on the floor and switched of the player. "You will be ok" He muttered and looked down at her. Derek heard someone getting in the house and decided to leave.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was lying on my bed. There wasn't anything black on my floor. "Was it a dream? But it was too real" I sighed and got up. While changing my clothes I looked at the mirror and at my shoulder. "But if I am a werewolf it would heal anyway" I sighed again and put my clothes on. It was Saturday. I walked downstairs, not waking my parents up. I made myself some cereals and fill a glass with juice. When I was done with breakfast my parents were still sleeping so I went of jogging in the woods. I took my phone with me, should something happen. I ran around half an hour when I noticed that someone was there. 'Are they still watching me?' I asked myself and looked around, leaning against a tree.  
"As I though, you took the bite easily" I turned to where the voice came from. "You?! What do you want from me?" I asked as I saw Peter, obviously. "Your alpha is sending me. If you would follow me, he will explain everything to you" Peter said and turned around. He started to walk away and I followed him.  
We reached the old house in some minutes and got inside. I could barely see something. "Brought her" Peter said and led me to a room; I supposed it should be the living room. There were four people. Isaac, Erica, Derek and a huge guy I don't know. Derek pointed at a chair and I sat down.  
"I think you have some questions...-"Derek started but I interrupted him. "Why are Erica and Isaac here and who is this guy?" I nod in the direction of the huge guy.  
The Alpha sighed. "I wanted to introduce them to you. This is my pack, Erica, Isaac and Boyd, they are going to your school" Derek said and I nodded. He was right, there was always a boy sitting alone in the cafeteria who looked like Boyd or who was actually Boyd. "What if I didn't take the bite, what would have happen to me?" I asked.  
"You would have died" Derek said simply. "Werewolves are actually shape shifters, could there be a possibility that I would change in something else, like Jackson?" I asked. Lydia told me about her creepy boyfriend. Derek tilted his head. "There might be a possibility, but since you were bitten by a born werewolf the chances are small. Jackson was just a special case" Derek said. "Is it right that I will shift on the full moon or in special situations, like when I am angry?" I asked and Derek nodded. "I told you that she done some research" Peter said with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes. Creepy stalker. "What are my duties as a wolf?" I asked. "You only have to come to the training like every day at the subway station at 10 in the evening" Derek said. "Great" I muttered. "Can I go now?" I asked and Derek nodded. I stood up and saw that Isaac and Erica also stood up. I wasn't ready for a conversation right now and especially not with those two douchebags. I walked out as quickly as I could and ran back to my house. It felt like they were following me but I got to my home without talking to them. I locked the door and listened if my parents were still asleep. I didn't hear a sound so I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note on the table. "We are both at work, there was an accident. –Love mum and dad" I sighed. "Still leaving those cheesy notes"  
I chuckled and walked up to my room. "That is so creepy. I read that I should have a better hearing and all this other things, but I can't feel any changing. I mean even my cat still like me" I muttered and lift up my cat. She started to lick my face. "You are not a dog, kitty" I said and put her back down.

_"Jesus!"_

I screamed as I entered my room and Erica was there. "You could use the door" I said my heart beating against my chest. Behind her was Isaac. "We wanted to talk" Erica said. "Sure, why would you be here" I muttered and sat down on my chair and waved in the direction of my bed and they sat down on it.  
"We know that you don't like us specially…" Isaac said and I snorted. "But we are pack now, we are a family so can you please try?" Erica said. I didn't thought they would came here or even talk to me. Now they did both of those things. Yaaay. "Yes I will, I have one question. When you were bitten how long did it take you to shift or have those abilities to hear well?" I asked and they looked strange at me. "Immediately. Why? Don't you feel anything changing?" Isaac asked and I shook my head. "I will ask Derek and peter about it" Erica said and left. This time through the door, which I was really thankful. "I will take you to the animal clinic, come on" Isaac said and stood up. "Wait only because I am a werewolf now doesn't mean I am a dog" I said and stood up and walked downstairs. He laughed as he heard it. "No but Deaton knows more about us than your and Scott's mum" Isaac said and we went down to the garage. "Get in" I said while unlocking my car. We drove to the animal clinic and Deaton let us in. "Scott? What are you doing here?" I asked and Isaac bit his lips. "I forgot to tell you that he is working here" Isaac whispered and I hissed. "Are you kidding me?" I whispered back.  
"How can I help you?" Deaton asked while we were standing around the metal table. "Well I was bitten but I don't feel anything had changed" I said and Scott's eyes widen. "What?! How? When? Who?" Scott said. "Derek!" Scott said without someone saying something. I nodded. "When I was sleeping" I murmured quietly. "This son of a…" Isaac looked at Scott. "Could you stop insulting my Alpha?" Isaac said with a raised voice. "Sorry" Scott said. "That is weird" Deaton said and turned around to search through the phials. He took one and opened it and made a circle with its content around me.  
Some black dust. "This is a barrier made by the dust of the mountain ash tree. Only supernatural creatures can't cross it. So try to and we will see if the bite made you to something supernatural" Deaton said. He was aware that it might not work. As they tried to poison Jackson with his own poison it worked. He was only a kanima when he was controlled. I tried to go through the circle but I didn't let me through. "Well you are something" Deaton said and made a gap in the circle so I could step out.  
"But what am I?" I asked Deaton who just shook his head.

* * *

**That is it. Till next time :3**

**-Agnes-**


	7. Chapter 7

Third Person POV

Deaton had told them that he is going to do some research, so they left. Cat drove Isaac home, to McCall, where he was living since his dad was murdered. He gave her his number and told her to phone him if something happen. Cat nodded and drove home. Isaac was actually a nice guy, but sometimes he is acting like a dick.

She arrived home and greeted her parents. "Cat we are going to a reunion with our old class. It will be late so watch the house ok?" John asked her. "I kind of feel like a dog… sure I will watch it" Cat replied with a small grin and walked up to her room.  
She heard her parents leave and sat down by the desk and switched on her laptop.

* * *

Cat POV

I was writing an e-mail to my old and only one friend from England. My cat had walked inside and hopped on my lap. "You still like me?" I asked her not looking down. I sent the mail and leaned back. "What am I? Maybe I am nothing and just survived the bite? Ahhh no… I had passed the supernatural test …" I said and lift my cat to my face. We stared at each other. She tilted her head slightly and licked my face. I sighed and put her back down.

She hissed and ran out of the room. I looked after her and sighed. I turned around and looked at Erica. "They also wondered why it is like this" Erica said and sat down on my bed. "They wondered, if you are also a special case, like Jackson" Erica said and I nodded. "Do you know how we can find out what I am?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Don't know, but we will know tomorrow for sure" She said and I raised an eyebrow. "Why tomorrow?" I asked her and she replied: "Full moon"

We talked. She told me everything I wanted to know. Since I got back home I got new questions in my mind which I hadn't asked Derek. I actually liked to talk her than to Allison and Lydia. I didn't say that I didn't like my new friends, but I don't like to talk to them. They were typical girls. Erica, she was different. A diva and a nice friend. Some time passed and she left, through the window. I sighed and walked downstairs to cook something for lunch.

"Here ya go sweetheart" I said to my kitty and placed her food on the table. I always had treated her equal. I sat down next to her with my own food. After the delicious lunch, I felt asleep on one of the sofas in the living room. I felt observe the whole time.  
I had fallen asleep. I often sleep in the last time.

* * *

I woke up around half ten. The training. My parents weren't home yet. I sighed, stood up and walked upstairs to change my clothes, into something comfortable. I put on my burgundy skinny jeans, a grey sweater, took my phone with me and walked downstairs.  
I took a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Friend needs help. Will be back soon or late." I wrote down and placed it on the kitchen table.  
I put on my saint metal boots and took my car keys. I just hoped that I will find the old station.

It took me 15 minutes to find it. I parked my car in front of the entrance and climbed inside. It was indeed old. I walked in the room and looked at the old wagons. Each of them had a bed. Four wagons. Four wolves. "You came" Derek said who appeared in the doorway of one of those 'rooms'. I nodded and the others walked out of their wagons.

The whole training was like this: I watched and they trained.

At eleven I stood up and said I will go and Derek nodded. "Wait... Can we talk?" Isaac said and followed me out of the subway station and grabbed me by my shoulder. This was the worst moment I ever had in my life.  
As I turned around to him I didn't see him, I saw an old red car. There was a guy standing by it and shouting a name. "ISAAC!" I frowned. Is that his dad? But he is dead. How?  
I heard a hiss and hide behind a bin. A huge lizard thing walked past me and killed Mr. Lahey. I screamed, but the creature didn't hear me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, making myself ready, for what I will see is left from Isaac's dad.  
I opened them again and looked into Isaacs brown wolf eyes.  
"What?"  
I frowned. What was that? A memory? But I never saw this on my own.

* * *

**That was it for now, I will update soon.**  
**Hope you like it **  
**-Agnes-**


End file.
